


Keeping The Cold At Bay

by otakuartist



Series: Changeling [2]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Summary: Stuff I write about Lulu and Danny and honestly I feel awkward posting it but why not just do it.
Relationships: Danny Tasina/Lulu Kamealoha, Danny Tasina/OC
Series: Changeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636762





	Keeping The Cold At Bay

Wandering through the forest at night was never a good idea. Wandering through the forest in a halter top in Fall was an even worse idea, Lulu’s jacket didn’t do much to fend off the cold. As Lulu shivered a little, causing Aileen to giggle from the warmth of Elliot’s jacket that he let her borrow and she never gave back. “Shouldn’t have worn that top today, Lulu.” She sighed. Lulu glared at her, “Well I didn’t have time to change before we had to go investigating.” She sighed. The pair froze as they heard a branch snap, then crouched down behind a bush. Lulu leaned in to whisper to Aileen, “What was that?!” She hissed. Aileen shook her head, as if to signal that she didn’t know, when a familiar male voice rang out in the night. 

“Lulu? Aileen?”. Their eyes lit up in recognition and Lulu sprang up from her crouched position. “Danny?” She ran up and hugged the werewolf, enjoying how warm he was. “You scared us!” She laughed. Danny squeezed the young witch, “You’re really cold.” He commented, and Lulu sighed in response. “Yeah… I didn’t have time to change before we had to check something out.” She said. Aileen peeked out from behind the bush and Elliot peeked out from behind Danny. “Hey, Elliot!” Aileen greeted, hugging him, causing him to turn red and hug her back. “Hey.”. Lulu sadly pulled away from Danny.

“Soooo, what are you guys doing here?” She asked, and Danny smiled. “We wanted to see what you two were up to.” He asked. Lulu grinned, “Well thank you, because I’m really cold and you’re really warm.” She leaned in to him again snuggling in to his warmth, and Danny wrapped an arm around her. “Well I’m glad I’m here to help you keep warm.” He smiled. It may be a long night, but at least Elliot and Aileen were there to make the night less insufferable, and Danny was there to keep Lulu warm AND make her night better.


End file.
